1. Field of the Art
The invention relates to a hand wrapping apparatus in which film on a film roll is manually pulled out to wrap a product such as food, and is cut by means of a severing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a hand wrapping apparatus of this type, film on a roll is first manually pulled out to be wrapped around a product from its topside to underside at the time of wrapping. The product is then moved to further withdraw the film to make an overlapped portion at the underside of the product, and the film is cut in the neigborhood of its overlapped portion by means of a severing tool such as a heater wire or the like.
Such is the construction that the length of the film that is pulled out invariably depends on intuitive judgment of the operator at the time of wrapping the product.
This results in the withdrawal of a different length of film each time when a product is wrapped. The problem is particularly apparent when a plurality of similarly dimensioned products are to be wrapped.
These differences in length cause surplus or shortage of the film upon wrapping the product, resulting in waste of the film for surplus, or failure of positive wrapping for shortage.